


Sardine Dreamin'

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Scott tells his mom a secret





	Sardine Dreamin'

“Mama, just killed a man,” Scrumpdillyumptious McCall said to his mother.  
“You killed a man?” she asked.  
SouthCarolina McCall nodded. “Put a gun against his head.”  
Melissa scrunched up her delicate brow muscles. “And pulled the trigger?”  
Screampuff nodded again. “Now he’s dead.”  
“SARDINE MCCALL!” Melissa yelled. “How could you?!?!?”  
Sanitary didn’t say anything.   
“YOU ARE HEREBY GROUNDED MISTER!” Melissa’s face was as red as a my sister’s shirt. “YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION TO SOCIETY AND YOU NEED TO BE EXTERMINATED LIKE THE PEST YOU ARE, SLIPPERY MCCALL!” She took in a giant breath and breathed it out into Scott’s mouth.  
Scoliosis burped. “I’m sorry, mom. I just had to. He was looking into my empty soul and I didn’t want that.”  
“WHO DID YOU KILL, Scallywag?” she screamed.  
“It was Thiam!”  
“You mean the two lovely boys named Theo and Liam collectively as one person?” She asked, changing into some overalls.  
Screentime nodded. “It was them.”  
“HOW COULD YOU SAMUEL!”  
“My name is Scott, mom, please stop calling me every word that begins with S.”  
“NO! YOU KILLED A MANS!”  
Stephanie giggled delightfully. “IT WAS ALL A JOKE MOM! HAHAHA I didn’t kill anyone it was only a dream!”  
Melissa McCall looked directly into the camera and then shot her son in the head.


End file.
